My Husband
by kyuhyukhae
Summary: Kisah rumah tangga Hyukjae yang menikah dengan namja yang usianya lebih muda darinya dan kisah perjodohan Sungmin yang dijodohkan dengan namja yang usianya lebih muda. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?... HaeHyuk, ? X Min, suju couple, exo couple , dll / GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Husband

Main cast : Sungmin, Hyukjae dll

Genre : Romance and friendship

Rate : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASH

* * *

Prolog

Disebuah café yang terdapat pada salah satu pusat perbelanjaan termewah di seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya sambil sesekali meminum minumannya. Yeoja itu berparas cantik, rambutnya cokelat sedikit ikal dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, kulitnya putih susu seperti porselen, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya kissable. Tak heran sedari tadi yeoja itu menjadi pusat perhatian, bagi para namja.

"Mian aku terlambat" Kata yeoja lain yang baru saja tiba di café itu.

"Kau terlambat 45 menit Min" Sahut yeoja berambut cokelat ikal.

"Ne ne, mian Hyukkie~~~ tadi ada rapat mendadak" Yeoja yang di panggil Min tadi mencoba membela diri.

" Harusnya kau memberitahuku, kau tau sejak tadi aku sendirian disini seperti orang bodoh"

"Mianhae Hyukkie, baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu berbelanja sepuasnya. Otte?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu nampak berpikir "Oke… aku terima permintaan maafmu" Putusnya.

Baiklah aku yakin kalian pasti bingung siapa dua yeoja itu, mereka adalah Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin. Dua orang yeoja yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, kedekatan mereka sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi dulu saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah mereka dijuluki si kembar karena dimana ada Hyukjae maka disitu pasti ada Sungmin. Kemana-mana mereka pasti akan bersama, ditambah lagi rumah mereka yang memang bersebelahan membuat waktu kebersamaan mereka makin banyak. Namun saat mereka lulus kuliah, waktu kebersamaan mereka jadi makin berkurang dikarenakan pekerjaan mereka yang berbeda. Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris di sebuah perusahaan besar sedangkan Hyukjae bekerja sebagai seorang model.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Min?"

"Nanti saja, lebih baik sekarang kita makan dulu. Setelah makan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" Sungmin melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Baiklah, aku mau pesan salad saja. Hari ini aku sedang diet"

"Aishh…. kau itu terlalu banyak diet"

"Kau tau kan apa pekerjaan suamiku Min, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjaga bentuk tubuhku"

"Ne.. ne arraseo"

Setelah memesan makanan pada salah seorang pelayan dan menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya makan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka sambil diselingi obrolan ringan tentang aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Cha… jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Min?" Tanya Hyukjae saat dia sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah ne… begini Hyuk, kau ingat kan dulu aku pernah cerita kalau orangtuaku mendesakku agar cepat menikah?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne, aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Karena hingga detik ini aku belum mendapatkan pria yang cocok untukku, akhirnya orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengan anak dari salah satu teman orangtuaku"

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana? Apa pria itu tampan? Kau suka dengan pria itu?" Tanya Hyukjae beruntun

"Ck… bertanya nya satu-satu Hyuk" Dengus Sungmin

"Mian, habis aku penasaran" Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku belum bertemu dengan pria itu tapi…. Aku sudah melihat fotonya"

"Lalu?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias

"Yeah.. kuakui pria itu memang tampan dan dia masuk ke dalam tipeku. Tapi…." Sungmin smenghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Pria itu lebih muda dariku Hyuk"

"Bukankah itu bagus Ming, daripada kau dijodohkan dengan seorang ajushi. Suamiku juga lebih muda dariku"

"Kalau saja umurnya sama seperti namjamu yang hanya lebih muda 2 tahun aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya, tapi namja ini 5 tahun lebih muda dariku Hyuk. Bahkan dia baru saja lulus senior high school"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa ajushi dan ahjuma menjodohkanmu dengan pria yang baru saja lulus dari senior high school? Apa orangtua anak itu tak keberatan?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung, ia sungguh tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang notabenenya adalah anak tunggal, dinikahkan dengan seorang namja ingusan. Dengan kata lain orangtua Sungmin menyerahkan hidup Sungmin pada seorang anak berusia 19 tahun. Oh sulit dipercaya…

"Haaah, entahlah Hyuk, yang jelas orangtua kami ingin kami cepat menikah. Bahkan orangtuaku menyuruh anak itu untuk tinggal bersamaku" Keluh Sungmin

"Mwo? Apa orangtuamu tak takut kalau anak itu akan berbuat yang iya iya terhadapmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku yakin dia masih sangat polos Hyuk"

"Kau tak akan pernah tau Min. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap seorang namja yang memiiki nafsu, mengingat caramu berpakaian saat dirumah, aku tak yakin anak itu akan tahan"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyeringai "Aku rasa ini akan menjadi sangat menarik Hyuk…"

"Ya! Apa yang kau rencanakan eoh? Jangan main-main Min"

"Aku hanya berpikir mungkin dia bisa menjadi penghilang kebosananku saat dirumah, aku akan lihat berapa lama ia akan tahan saat aku menggodanya" Sungmin tersenyum puas dengan ide nya, yeah setidaknya kini ia punya mainan.

"Maksudmu kau akan menggodanya hanya untuk melihat seberapa kuat ia bisa menahan hasratnya?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ne, tepat sekali. Pasti akan sangat menarik saat melihat mukanya yang tersiksa saat dia tak bisa menyalurkan hasratnya"

"Aku memperingatkanmu Min, jangan main-main dengan hasrat seorang pria. Bagaimana jika ia hilang kendali dan memperkosamu?"

"Yasudah, nikmati saja" Jawab Sungmin enteng

"Yaish… dasar gadis mesum, kau itu-" Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong saat smartphone Hyukjae berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat id call nya Hyukjae langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo.."

"…"

"Aku sedang di café bersama Sungmin"

"…"

"Mian, aku lupa memberitahumu"

"….."

"Mwo? Tapi aku dan Sungmin belum-"

Tut tut tut

Terdengar nada sambungan telpon yang terputus secara sepihak "Aish… jinja pria ini benar-benar" Gerutu Hyukjae sambil memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalah tas.

"Mianhae Min, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang" Sesal Hyukjae "Kau tahu kan seberapa posessifnya pria itu padaku"

"Ne, arraseo. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sebelum _dia_ menghukummu"

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

* * *

Otte? Mau dilanjut atau engga ff nya? Dichapter ini masih belum ketauan siapa pasangan Min and Hyuk. Kalo masih ada yang mau lanjut nanti di chapter depan bakal terungkap siapa pasangan Min and Hyuk.

Oke see you next chap

Review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Husband

Main cast : Sungmin, Hyukjae , Donghae

Other Cast : Suju, Snsd, Exo ect

Genre : Romance and friendship

Rate : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASH

* * *

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Hyukjae yang terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan café. Sahabatnya itu memang memiliki suami yang sangat possesif danjuga childish. Apakah pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga akan bersikap seperti itu padanya? Batin Sungmin. Cukup lama Sungmin bergelut dengan fikirannya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi yang Hyukjae kendarai kini tepat berada didepan gerbang besar yang terletak di sebuah perumahan elit yang ada di seoul. Untuk membuka gerbang itu Hyukjae harus melalui pemeriksaan sidik jari, setelah terbuka Hyukjae harus melalui jalan yang di kelilingi pohon pinus dan ia juga melewati rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal ara maid yang bekerja di rumahnya. Setelah itu barulah ia sampai di depan rumah utama yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama sang suami.

Sekedar informasi suami Hyukjae merupakan seorang direktur lee Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki dua cabang yaitu perusahaan otomotif dan furniture. Tak hanya itu suami Hyukjae juga memiliki beberapa resort yang tersebar di beberapa Negara. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa kayanya pria itu.

Saking kaya nya sang suami saat pernikahannya, Hyukjae harus rela merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya karena begitu banyaknya tamu yang di undang. Bisa di bilang pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan termewah yang dihadiri banyak pengusaha, bukan hanya pengusaha dalam negeri tetapi pengusaha luar negeri pun turut hadir dalam pesta pernikahan mereka.

Bahkan saat akan membangun rumah mereka Hyukjae sempat beradu argument dengan sang Suami, karena suaminya ingin membeli satu kompleks untuk di jadikan sebagai rumah mereka. Namun Hyukjae berhasil memenangkan perdebatan itu, walau pada akhirnya tetap saja rumah yang ia huni bersama sang suami memiliki luas 100 hektar. Dan merupakan rumah terluas di antara rumah yang lain.

Kembali ke cerita, setelah turun dari mobil Audinya Hyukjae langsung di sambut oleh para maid.

"Apakah suamiku sudah pulang?" Tanya Hyukjae kepada salah satu maidnya.

"Sudah nyonya, tuan sudah sampai sejak 30 menit yang lalu" Jawab sang maid

"Aish… habislah aku" Gumam Hyukjae "Lalu dimana suamiku sekarang?" Hyukjae asuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh sang maid.

"Tuan sedang berada di ruang keluarga nyonya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau kembalilah bekerja dan tolong siapkan makan malam" Perintah Hyukjae pada sang maid

"Ne nyonya kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Sahut sang maid sambil pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sepeninggalan sang maid, Hyukjae pun bergegas ke ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai dua untuk menemui suaminya. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga dilihatnya sang suami sedang terduduk di salah satu sofa sambil menonton tayangan yang di siarakan oleh salah satu stasiun Tv.

Hyukjae menghampiri suaminya lalu memeluknya lehernya dari belakang. Dirasakannya sang suami sedikit tersentak merasakan pelukan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba.

"Yeobo~~" Panggil Hyukjae manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

Pangilan manja Hyukjae tak ditanggapi oleh sang suami. Hal itu sukses membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal tak ditanggapi sang suami. Hyukjae tahu benar bahwa suaminya sedang kesal padanya tapi biar bagaimanapun Hyukjae sangat benci jika diacuhkan apalagi oleh suami tampannya.

"Yeobo~~~ " Panggil Hyukjae sekali lagi tapi masih tak ada tanggapan dari suaminya.

"Yeobo~~ mianhae ne… aku tahu aku salah karna tak memberi kabar padamu" Kata Hyukjae namun suaminya tetap tak memberikan respon, masih asik dengan siaran yang sedang di tontonnya.

"Hae~~~ bicaralah sesuatu…" Bujuk Hyukjae dan sang suami masih tetap mengacuhkannya.

Kesal karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher suaminya, ia berniat untuk pergi ke kamar namun belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah tangan menahannya. Memutarnya hingga kini ia berada di hadapan suaminya lalu menariknya hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan suaminya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya sang suami dengan nada datarnya.

"Ke kamar. Untuk apa aku disini jika hanya akan di acuhkan oleh suamiku sendiri" Jawab Hyukjae ketus.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Hyukjae itu "Mianhae… tadi aku hanya sedang kesal padamu" Akhirnya pria itu meminta maaf atas sikapnya pada sang istri.

"Ne, aku juga minta maaf karena aku lupa mengabarimu" Kata Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya "Aku terlalu senang saat Minnie mengajakku untuk bertemu…. Kau tau kan Hae, sudah tiga bulan aku tak bertemu dengannya" Lanjutnya saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata pria di depannya.

"Arraseo, kali ini kau ku maafkan…" Donghae memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae "Jadi…. Kau darimana saja? Hingga sesore ini" Tanya Donghae masih sambil membeankan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Hanya mengobrol di café bersama Minnie" Tangannya mengelus surai lembut milik Donghae "Hae…" Panggil Hyukjae

"Hmm" Sahut Donghae

"Apa kau sudah mandi? Kau mau kusiapkan air hangat?"

"Belum dan ya… sepertinya aku memang butuh berendam di air hangat untuk mengkilangkan pegal di tubuhku" Kini Donghae menangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah cantik Hyukjae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Hyukjae turun dari pangkuan Donghae lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Donghae.

Walau mereka memiliki banyak maid tapi Hyukjae tak pernah melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Jadi jika ia sedang berada di rumah , ia yang akan melayani segala kebutuhan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai di apartementnya. Merasa tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malamnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sungmin pun selesai mandi, lalu ia memakai gaun tidur berwarna pink tanpa memakai bra. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin, tak memakai bra saat tidur. Setelah berpakaian Sungmin membawa tubuh lelahnya naik ke atas ranjang empuknya bersiap untuk menyelami dunia mimpi. Namun saat ingin menutup mata, ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas berbunyi. Awalnya ia ingin mengacuhkannya namun dering ponsel miliknya tak kunjung berhenti, hingga akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengangat panggilan telpon itu.

"Yeobseo.."

"Sungminnie… kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telpon dari eomma? Sedang apa kau sebenarnya?" Terdengar suara eommanya yang mengomel.

Sungmin memutar ola matanya malas mendengar omelan sang eomma "Mian eomma… tadi aku sedang berada di kamar mandi"

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau tak mau mengangkat telpon eomma kan?" Sang eomma tak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja bukan eomma…. Mana mungkin aku tak mau mengangkat tepon dari eommaku yang cantik ini" Rayu Sungmin

"Aishh… dasar perayu" Cibir eomma Sungmin "Ah aku sampai lupa…" lanjutnya

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Wae eomma?" Tanyanya

"Begini Minnie, anak teman eomma yang akan di jodohkan denganmu itu akan pindah ke apartementmu besok. Jadi kau jangan lupa merapihkan apartementmu dan sambut dia dengan baik ne"

"Aishh… jadi eomma menelponku malam-malam hanya untuk mengatakan ini?" Gerutu Sungmin yang kesal yang acara tidurnya harus tertunda karena telpon dari eommanya.

"Ne, eomma hanya ingin mengingatkan agar kau tak lupa merapihkan dan membersihkan apartementmu" Jawab eommanya santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun "Lagipula ini baru jam 8 malam Minnie, eomma rasa ini belum terlalu malam" Lanjutnya

"Tapi bagiku ini sudah malam eomma… kau tahukan anakmu ini besok harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk bekerja" Sungmin membela diri "Kalau sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganku , kututup sambungan telponnya ne.."

"Iishh.. ne ne baiklah. Kalau begitu kau cepatlah tidur dan jangan lupa sambut anak teman eomma itu dengan baik ne. annyeong" Eomma Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak.

"Ishh… dasar menyebalkan" Sungmin mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan eommanya.

"Jadi besok dia akan datang ya…. Hmmm sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan penyambutan yang special untuknya" Gumam Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Oke ini chapter 1 nya udah publish. Mian kalo masih ada typo. Sekarang udah tau kan siapa yang jadi pasangan Hyukjae, tinggal pasangannya Sungmin doang nih yang belum. Gimana? Masih berminat untuk lanjutkah?

Kalau masih ada yang berminat untuk lanjut tolong di review ya ^^

See you next time

Review please…


End file.
